Souvenirs are well known in the prior art. Specifically, when individuals go on vacations or to a special event, there are many opportunities to purchase or otherwise acquire some item that commemorates or reminds them of their experience.
There are many types of souvenirs on the market today. Many of these souvenirs are generic and do not stand out as something special an individual wishes to purchase. Therefore, it is desirous to have a souvenir that is personalized, for example, with the consumer's name and provides a novelty that is appealing to individuals.
Moreover, souvenir retailers want to provide customers a souvenir that is attractive and produces high sales. However, in reality, many souvenir retailers own stores that sell much more than just souvenirs making it difficult for the souvenir retailer to focus the necessary amount of attention on its souvenir program to ensure that it is producing high sales. Thus, it is desirable to purchase a souvenir program from an outside vendor that includes both product and service. The servicing of the souvenir program by an outside vendor ensures that the souvenir program is fully stocked with the proper inventory and is aesthetically pleasing, while at the same time allowing the souvenir retailer to focus on other aspects of its store.